1. Field
Aspects of the present technology relate to a sorting machine of a battery cell and a sorting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a battery pack may be recharged and are widely used for various portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, or hybrid electric vehicles.
In order to meet the requirement for high output battery performance, a battery pack typically includes a plurality of battery cells connected to each other. In a battery pack that includes a plurality of battery cells connected in series or parallel to each other, the performance characteristics of the respective battery cells may be different from one another. The quality of the battery pack is then determined by the performance of one cell among the battery cells, that is, the cell having the lowest performance level.
The battery cells forming the battery pack are randomly selected without a separate sorting process. The battery pack manufactured in such a manner may have a rapidly shortened battery life, and the performance characteristics of battery cells constituting the battery pack are not uniform, ultimately lowering the reliability of the product employing the battery cell.